


Iris

by Liz_Night



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, detective Anakin, nurse Obi-Wan, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_Night/pseuds/Liz_Night
Summary: Ben Kenobi knows who Quasar is. The young detective, Anakin Skywalker, who visits the emergency room that Ben works at too often is secretly running around as a superhero. As much as he enjoys his company, Ben has promised himself to stay away from all of the superheroes in Coruscant City. Because Ben has a secret, too. He used to be Novae: a prominent villain known for his powers over the dead.But when a familiar group of villains come to their city, Ben is forced to acknowledge that he may harbor feelings towards Anakin. And that his past may be coming back.A superhero AU with all the drama and tragic back stories.





	1. And I Don't Want the World to see me

**Author's Note:**

> Late as always and not completely finished. I don't think I'll have to change what I'm posting, but if I do, I'll put it in the notes.
> 
> It's been really fun writing this and I hope that everyone enjoys it as much as I have.
> 
> Please check out [SilverDaye's art for this fic.](https://silvereddaye.tumblr.com/post/185309603282/done-for-obikinbigbang-2019-this-was-for) It's awesome and has inspired a whole scene all by itself.

“You fell?”

“Yes?”

“Was that supposed to be a question?”

The man before him blinked, doing a remarkably bad impression of innocence. “What do you mean, Mr. Kenobi?”

Ben raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you really asking me to believe that you fell down your steps, broke two ribs, sprained your wrist, blacked your eye, and bloodied your lip?”

“My head hit the banister?”

Ben sighed, hands gentle as he wrapped Anakin’s wrist. “Anakin, how many times have you come to the emergency room just this month?”

“Two times?” Anakin suggested sheepishly.

“Try five. It’s the sixteenth. And the other nurses told me about when you came when I wasn’t here,” he said.

The other man winced. “They did?”

“Oh, yes. Do you want to explain to me how your fingertips had frostbite back in August?” Ben asked, securing the bandage and standing back.

“A suspect locked me in a freezer?”

“Another question?”

Anakin’s mouth fell open, but no sound came out.

A knock interrupted them and both men looked at the man in the doorway.

“Mr. Kenobi, it’s good to see you,” the man said, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms in front of his chest. “What has my partner done to himself this time?”

Ben grinned up at the man. “Tripped down the stairs, he says.”

A corner of the man’s lips lifted. “The stairs, Anakin. Really? You’re supposed to be one of Coruscant’s best detectives.”

Anakin’s cheeks reddened. “Rex, it was dark and an accident.”

“An accident?” Rex repeated with an eyebrow raised and then focused on the other man. “Are you finished with him, Mr. Kenobi?”

“This time,” he said, standing. “I’ve no doubt that he’ll be back as soon as he’s feeling better.”

“Hey,” Anakin yelped.

“He wouldn’t think it if it wasn’t true,” Rex said, holding the curtain open for them.

Ben left the curtained off area first, already thinking of who he would treat next when he heard his name. He turned back to Anakin.

“Now that I’m being discharged, I’m no longer your patient, right?” he asked and Ben nodded, an amused look crossing his face. “I’ve wanted to ask,” he mumbled. “Would you go on a date with me?”

The world stopped around him as his stomach dropped. “I-I’m sorry,” he stammered. “I can’t. Conflict of interest and all.”

“Oh, of course,” Anakin said, nodding quickly. “Forget that I asked.”

Ben turned away once more, cheeks warm, and went to collect his next assignment. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rex lay a gentle hand on the younger man’s shoulder before they walked out.

“I saw my brother. Was his partner here again?”

Ben smiled at Cody, another nurse, as he joined him. “Yeah. This time he said that he fell.”

Cody raised an eyebrow and Ben bit his cheek to keep from laughing. The brothers had many of the same facial expressions. “Rex says that he’s good when they’re on duty, but he always ends up here in his off hours. Almost makes me wonder if he does it to come see you.”

Ben blushed. “Of course not. He wouldn’t do something as foolish as that.”

Cody paused, looking at him. “You know, if you want to date him you can. There’s no rule against it.”

He looked away. “I’ve got too much to do. I’m about to finish my Master’s in Nursing and get licensed as a nurse practitioner. All of my free time goes to studying and finishing my thesis.”

“Taking a small break could be fun and keep you from burning out.”

“Maybe after I finish school.”

“Have you guys seen the news from this afternoon?” Bant, a fellow nurse, asked as she joined them. “That guy Quasar got into it with some kind of monster today. He got knocked around pretty good, but won.”

“No. Is that why we’re so busy?” Cody asked.

“There’s two hospitals closer to the incident than we are. This is everyone else. The dispatchers diverted any non-fatal emergencies to us while the others deal with the aftermath,” Ben answered. The two looked at him strangely. “What? It’s standard procedure for any incident involving supers when there are over fifty injured bystanders.”

“Oh, that’s right,” Cody said, snapping his fingers. “You were a dispatcher before you became a nurse.”

“It’s how I put myself through school,” he shrugged.

“That’s how you know so much about superheroes,” Bant said. “Did you ever meet any?”

Ben shrugged. “They’re all fairly protective over their secret identities. I’ve never met any in uniform and never knew if I met their alter egos. It’s best to stay away from them, anyway. Trouble follows them.”

“Ben Kenobi, when was the last time that you ate?”

All three turned to the woman that had come up behind them. In her arms were several folders, on her face a frown so deep that it had made grown men cower before her.

“Uh, not that long ago, Miss Che?”

“Oh, really,” she said, setting a hand on her hip. Cody and Bant backed away from him.

“I think so?”

“Oh, well, you think so.”

“I’m going to take a break now, aren’t I?”

“Yes, you are.”

“Okay, then.”

“Ben Kenobi, until you can take good care of yourself, I will be here to make sure you don’t fall out on us,” she said as he passed her.

“Thank you, Miss Che,” he said with a sheepish, but grateful smile.

The break room was thankfully empty when he entered. Ben raised his arms over his head, stretching and working the kinks he hadn't noticed that he had out of his back.

Soft murmuring made him turn to the TV that had been left on. The volume was low, but he didn’t really need to listen to the news person to know what the video he was watching was about.

A man stood before a fallen reptile-like creature. He wore a red and blue jumpsuit and shone. ‘Quasar Saves the day!’ was the headline the station had scrolling at the bottom of the screen.

The video switched to one that had been taken on a shaky phone camera during the fight. The man fell from the building that he’d been fighting the monster on. Ben huffed. The man really was reckless. It was a miracle that Anakin wasn’t more injured than he’d been.

* * *

There were many mornings that Ben woke suddenly, covered in sweat and gasping. While he scrubbed his skin, he hoped that the water would wash away the visions of the clearest night sky he’d ever seen and not being able to breathe. But water could only do so much and he would get ready to start his day, going through his schedule for the day in his mind to distract himself.

More often than not on his days off, he would end up at a small coffee shop a few streets away from his apartment. He liked the quiet that he found in smaller shops. Most would go to the chain shops that had Wifi and a logo. Of course, that made The Wandering Bean perfect for Ben to study in.

Also blueberry muffins. And tea.

He’d settled his textbook and laptop just right when he heard the bell above the door ring and familiar voices enter the cafe.

“You’re really getting coffee and donuts?”

“I like them,” Anakin told Rex. “And this place has the best.”

“This is why people have a hard time taking you seriously,” Rex replied. “I’m going to hit the bathroom while you order. Try not to get yourself into any mess.”

Ben watched as the older man left Anakin in the line. Almost hidden at his corner table by a window, the detective hadn’t seemed to have noticed him yet.

Anakin truly was handsome. His face was almost delicate and seemed open despite his career choices. He almost seemed too innocent to see so much of the worst of people. A part of Ben urged him to protect the younger man.

As if he had felt him staring at him, Anakin glanced around and their eyes met. Ben looked down at his notebook, fighting the blush that wanted to rise to his cheeks.

“Ben?”

Resigned, he looked up. Anakin had stepped out of the short line and stood a few feet away. “Hello, there.”

Anakin opened his mouth, but no words came out. He cleared his throat and looked away. “You like this cafe, too?” he finally settled on.

Ben nodded. “They have the best muffins.”

“I’ll have to try that,” Anakin said and glanced back at the line. “I’ll, uh, I’ll let you be, then. Nice to see you.”

“You, too,” he replied and watched him walk away. He huffed a laugh as Anakin brought a palm to his face. He was oddly charming.

Ben shook his head and forced himself to try to study. His mind kept wandering off to the man back in line. Or the muffin that was still beside him.

“You do like him, don’t you?”

Ben jerked up and looked around at the whisper and found Rex sitting beside him. “Excuse me?”

Rex nodded toward Anakin. “I saw the way that you look at him when you think no one else is watching you.”

“We don’t know each other,” Ben insisted. “He may be charming and handsome, but a relationship needs more than that.”

“But when you get a chance to get to know him better, you decline without a moment’s thought?” Rex asked.

Ben looked away. Anakin was at the counter. He smiled and spoke with the barista and even she seemed dazzled by the man.

“I won’t tell him.” Ben looked back and saw that the other man was also watching Anakin. “I just wanted to say that he deserves more.”

Ben opened his mouth to reply and saw a flash out of the corner of his eye. They were washed in incredible heat and then everything went black.

* * *

“Ben, can you hear me?”

His eyes fluttered open. Anakin and Rex were both kneeling over him. Anakin’s face eased with relief.

“Are you okay?”

Ben sat up, testing his extremities. He reached up to the back of his head but pulled his hand away quickly. That was tender.

The cafe was in shambles. The windows had been blown in and they were sitting in the glass shards. The door was hanging from a single hinge and the air was thick with plaster dust and smoke.

“Is anyone hurt?” he asked.

Anakin shook his head. “Just you. Everyone else was farther from the windows. They’ve already evacuated.”

“She’s getting closer, Anakin.”

Ben looked behind himself and saw Rex peeking out of what had been a window. When had he moved?

“I know. Can you take Ben somewhere safe? Make sure that he’s okay?” Anakin asked.

Rex looked back at them and nodded. “Be careful, kid. She’s not going to be an easy one to take down.”

Anakin nodded and helped Ben stand up slowly. He ignored the pain that pulsed behind his eyes and looked out the window. He staggered into Anakin, suddenly cold.

A woman his age, her hair shorn off, stood in the rubble in the street. In her hands, she held bright flames.

“Don’t,” he gasped, looking up at Anakin. “You can’t fight her. She’s too strong, too vicious. She’ll kill you without hesitation.”

The other man smiled down at him, trying to reassure him. “It’s okay. I’m stronger than you think. She won’t be able to-”

“She’ll kill Quasar with joy.”

Both men near him froze.

“How?” Rex whispered.

“You know who I am?” Anakin asked.

Ben nodded. “Please walk away just this once.”

Anakin smiled sadly at him and gently pushed him into Rex’s arms. “I can’t do that,” he replied. “A hero can’t run away when people need them.”

Anakin moved away and stood at the ruined door. “I don’t deserve this power if I don’t use it to help those in need.”

Light bloomed around the man’s figure, growing so bright that Ben had to look away. When it dimmed, Quasar stood, framed in the doorway. He looked back and grinned at him.

“I’m going to want to talk later,” he said before his feet lifted off the ground and he flew out.

“We need to get you to safety,” Rex said.

“No, please,” Ben pleaded. “I can’t. If he-”

Rex sighed. “If they come closer, I’m carrying you out the back.”

Ben nodded and sank to the ground. Rex took out his phone and stepped away from the other man, eyes still on the developing fight outside the cafe. “Rex Fett calling in. We’ve got a sighting of Ventress outside of The Wandering Bean. Quasar is engaging.”

Ben watched as Ventress threw fireballs at the superhero that still hovered in the air above her. She spat venomous words that Ben could not hear at him, trying to create an opening, but he brushed both fire and words off and spoke calmly. Maybe… Maybe he’d been wrong. Quasar could be more powerful than the villainess.

In a fit of anger, she flung fire at him and missed. Ben flinched and Rex ducked close as the impact shook the building.

Anakin paused in the air, glancing back at the cafe. Ben sucked in air as the woman grinned wickedly and threw a massive fireball at the man. He had no time to dodge or raise a hand in defense like he had for the others and it hit him hard, knocking him from the sky. When he hit the ground, he didn’t get up.

Ventress stood over Quasar, a fireball held aloft in her hand.

“We’ve got a problem,” Rex yelled into his phone. “Get them here now!”

Anakin raised a hand above him and the ground rumbled beneath them.

The trees that lined the street, still bare of their leaves with the mid-March chill, snapped and rustled. Their limbs rapidly grew, reaching for the woman.

She jumped back as a twig slapped across her cheek. A tendril wrapped around her wrist, and she burnt it away. But others wrapped around her ankles, pulling her off balance.

“Novae!” she yelled as she was dragged away from Quasar. “I know that this is you! Where are you?” The limbs wrapped around her tight, pulling her hands outstretched from her body. “Novae!” she yelled before a branch wrapped around her mouth.

“Novae?” Rex said and looked down at Ben. The man seemed transfixed still. “Ben, are you okay?” he asked, laying his hand on his shoulder. He swayed before tipping over, dead to the world. He reached down, setting his phone aside, and checked the man’s pulse. A steady beat thrummed at his throat and Rex saw the man’s chest rise and fall.

He stifled a sigh of relief and looked out again, picking up his phone without looking. Ventress was still held, feet dangling above the ground. “Villain secured by unknown means. Capture and medical teams requested,” he said into the device. He waited till it was confirmed before ending the call.

“You good, Quasar?” Rex called.

He raised a hand, thumbs up, before dropping it back down and groaning.

“A capture team’s on the way along with a medical team,” he said and watched Ventress struggle. The trees held firm.

“Awesome,” Anakin said as he started to slowly rise to his feet. “How’s Ben?”

“Well,” Rex stalled and looked back down at the man. “He’s still breathing okay.”

“What?!”


	2. Because I Don't Think That They'd Understand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the comments and kudos! This is a really fun story to write, even though some parts are being difficult. I look forward to hearing what all of you are thinking and I hope that you like it!

Ben didn’t open his eyes when he woke up. The smell of sanitation and the steady beeping of a heart monitor told him that he was in a hospital. 

It was several moments before he realized that some of the breathing he heard could not be him. His eyes flew open, and he looked around.

Anakin was sitting in a chair beside his bed. Ben looked down at himself, surprised to see his hands free.

“Are you here to arrest me?” he rasped out.

Anakin tilted his head to the side as he leaned forward and handed Ben a cup of water. “Why would I do that?”

“I know who you are.”

Anakin shrugged. “And that’s not illegal. I got reamed out about it, but they can’t really do much to you. Drink.”

Ben narrowed his eyes. “They can’t do much to me?”

“Drink the water, Ben.”

“Is this going to make me forget everything?”

“Why would you think that?”

Ben hesitated before answering. Anakin wasn’t lying. He was a terrible liar, anyway. He’d seen that. “Not everyone is as principled as you are.”

“I wouldn’t let them do that to you.”

Ben looked away and finally sipped from the cup. It had the tinny taste of old pipes. There was only one hospital that he knew of in the city that still had old water pipes. His anxiety eased fractionally. He had friends near.

“How long have you known?”

Ben looked back. “Last June, I think? Not long after you started coming to the emergency room.”

Anakin nodded, looking away. “Is that why you turned me down?”

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry,” Anakin said. “I never meant to make you uncomfortable. And I would have never dragged you into this.”

“Thank you.”

“Will you keep my secret?”

Ben smiled softly. “I’ve never told anyone and I wouldn’t now. It’s not my secret to tell.”

“Thank you,” Anakin said and groaned as he pushed himself out of the chair. “I’ll leave you to rest.”

Ben jerked forward and barely kept himself from reaching for Anakin. “Maybe… being friends wouldn’t be so bad.”

Anakin stopped, looking down at him. Whatever he saw made him start to smile. “I’d like that. Feel better.”

Ben eased back into his pillow as he watched Anakin leave. 

Cody passed him as he went through the door, his head turning in surprise. He looked back at Ben. “Was that Anakin Skywalker?”

* * *

Cody had brought him some of his own clothes. Even scrubs were better than the standard issue hospital gown.

Ben looked in the mirror at a loss. The nurses had done their best to clean him up, but his hair was still dark and dull. The harsh lights made his skin appear paler than ever before. He almost didn’t recognize himself. But that could always be a good thing. If he couldn’t recognize himself, then neither could anyone else.

He quickly stepped into the shower and started washing up. The soap slipped from his fingers and he glanced down to find it. The water was pink. He jerked back, and the water was clear again.

Ben knelt, picking the soap bar up in shaking fingers. He couldn’t do this now. Not with Cody in his room and who knows who else beyond that. He breathed through his nose, willing himself to calm. After far too long it seemed to work and he no longer felt like his heart would beat out of his chest.

He rinsed off, shivering despite the hot water and turned it off. It’d been so long since his terror had visited him while he was awake. The last thing that he needed was Cody asking why he had nightmares when his brother was Anakin’s partner.

He dressed, savoring the texture against his skin and left the bathroom.

“I didn’t picture you as the long shower type,” Cody said, looking over a magazine. “Feel better?”

“Yes,” Ben sighed as he sank down onto the bed.

“So how did you of all people get into the middle of a super-sized mess?”

Ben dropped his head back onto the pillow. “You know how I like that place The Wandering Bean? Well, a villain with a passion for fire didn’t feel the same.”

Cody whistled. “Tell me that you weren’t by the window.”

Ben grinned, covering his face.

“You were, weren’t you?”

“I can neither confirm, nor deny.”

“Dumbass. You told me that rule.”

“Your brother would have said the same, and he was right beside me,” Ben argued.

“And who exactly had to be carried off?”

Ben pressed his lips together, looking at the ceiling.

“Yeah, thought so,” Cody said, leaning back in his chair. 

They both looked up at a knock at the door. Che stood in the doorway. “How’s our patient?”

“Difficult as always,” Cody said. 

“No, I’m not,” Ben protested.

“Yes, you are,” they said together.

Ben crossed his arms, scowling. (The other two nurses hid their snorts at the full-grown man pouting like a child.) “I’m fine. When can I go home?”

Che crossed the room and fiddled with the IV bag hanging beside him. She gave him a considering look and he crossed his arms tighter. “Do you know why you passed out?”

“Well, I did get knocked around some.”

“Try exhaustion,” She replied. “You’ve been wearing yourself out and not taking decent care of yourself.”

Ben looked down at his lap, biting his lip. His hands shook.

“We’re keeping you overnight so I can be sure that you can eat and sleep properly,” she said gently. She looked across at Cody. “It’s getting late. You have an early shift tomorrow and Ben needs his rest.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Cody said, rising to his feet. “Enjoy your rest,” he told Ben. “You won’t get much when we get you back.”

Che handed Ben the remote as Cody walked out. “I want you to rest. One of the nurses will be back in a few hours to check on you.”

Ben sighed. “I’m really okay. I’ve got so much to do. I don’t have time to be lying here. I’ve got to finish my the—.” His eyes widened. “My thesis. Oh God. My computer, my notes, my books. I had them all with me.”

Che gripped his arm, making him look up at her. “It’s okay. We’ll figure something out. You can’t be the first person something like this has happened to. I’m sure that your university already has a policy in place.”

“But—the money—”

“Panicking will help nothing,” she said firmly. “I’ll make some calls and see if they found them at the cafe.”

“Thank you,” he said, his voice hoarse.

She squeezed his arm. “You’re one of mine. I’ll do the best that I can for you.”

He watched her leave and brought his knees up to his chest. It felt like everything he’d built for himself was crumbling. If it was all swept away, who would he be?

* * *

 

He had just fallen into a fitful sleep when a knock woke him. Ben sat up and tried to remember if he knew the woman in the doorway.

She was a small woman, yet seemed bigger somehow. She wore jeans and a cream sweater. Her brown coat was draped over her arm.

“Ben Kenobi?” she asked, her deep voice musical.

“Yes. Do I know you?”

She sat down in the chair beside him and crossed her legs. “No, I don’t think so. I’m a friend of Anakin’s. Padme Amidala.”

“Oh, hello,” he said, raising his hand before retracting it when he saw the heart monitor. He’d heard her name before somewhere.

“How are you feeling?”

He shrugged. “Okay. I could probably go home and I would sleep just like I am here.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” she said.

Ben bit his lip. Now that she was close, she looked vaguely familiar. “You said that you’re a friend of Anakin’s?”

“Yes,” she said, nodding. “We grew up together.”

“Did he ask you to come check on me?”

She shook her head. “No, he doesn’t know that I’m here yet, though I expect that he will soon.”

“Then why? You don’t know me.”

“He told me you’ll keep his secret. I want to know if you’re telling the truth.”

Ben absently heard the heart monitor speed up. “I promise that I won’t tell anyone.”

“Why should I believe you?”

He didn’t immediately answer, thinking it through. “You shouldn’t. You don’t know me. Anakin barely knows me.”

“But you will anyway?”

“Yes,” he said, nodding slowly. “I’ve already known for months and have told no one.”

“I appreciate your sincerity,” she said, standing. “I shouldn’t bother you any longer. They kept you overnight for a reason.”

Ben nodded and glanced at the window. “It’s still dark? But it’s March and visiting hours start at eight.”

Padme grinned down at him. “I may have called in a favor or two.” She then turned and left.

The color drained from his face. He now knew why she seemed familiar. Padme Amidala. _Mayor_ Padme Amidala. He’d not wanted to be noticed by anyone and so far a policeman, a superhero, and a _mayor_ had more than noticed him. 

“Fuck.”

* * *

  
“Now I’m only letting the doctor release you now so you can go home and rest, so don’t you even _think_ about doing anything more strenuous than ordering food,” Che said.

Ben nodded, eager to finally leave. He ignored his worry from her not mentioning his things. He’d gotten his clothes back, washed and dried while he’d been “resting.”

Che looked up at him, eyes narrowed. “I don’t think I should trust you.”

Ben looked away, covering his grin with his hand.

“Miss Che,” Bant said as she joined them, a man trailing behind her. “This man was looking for you. He said that it’s about a call you made earlier.”

Ben and Che looked up and Anakin waved at them. Ben’s backpack was over his shoulder.

“My bag,” Ben yelped and jerked forward, running a hand over the dusty fabric.

“Almost everything’s in there. Your textbook was okay and I think that I found all of your notes,” Anakin explained, setting it on the counter.

“My computer?”

“I’ve got a friend looking at it, clearing out any debris before she turns it on,” he said.

Ben sighed in relief. “My thesis isn’t lost.”

“Now will you go home and rest?” Che asked.

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, lifting the bag to his own shoulder.

Che eyed Anakin, and he shifted under her gaze. “Anakin Skywalker?”

“Yes, ma’am?” he said, glancing at Ben who shrugged back at him.

“Would you be willing to take my nurse home?”

Anakin’s cheeks reddened. “Y-yes. I can do that.”

She nodded. “Be sure that he doesn’t get hurt along the way. Knowing your track record and all.”

Anakin’s blush traveled down his neck, but he nodded.

Ben waved to the two women and took Anakin’s elbow, pulling him out behind him. He ignored Bant’s giggles. Anakin fell into step and took the bag off of his shoulder and put it on his own. Ben shot him a glare.

Anakin shrugged. “You just got released from the hospital. I’m surprised that you didn’t argue.”

Ben sighed. “The first rule of the Temple Emergency Room. No one argues with Che.”

“She is pretty intimidating.”

Ben snorted as they stepped outside. “You should see her on busy nights.”

“I’ll pass,” Anakin said. He turned to go to the parking garage and Ben stopped. Anakin looked back, puzzled.

Ben pointed up at the bus stop sign.

“You want to take the bus?” Anakin asked, eyebrows furrowed.

“Why not? It’s what I normally do,” Ben said, crossing his arms.

Anakin stepped closer. “Because I have a car and you just got released.”

Ben glared up at the other man who stared calmly down at him. After a moment he stepped back and looked away. “Fine.”

Anakin stepped back himself and led them into the parking garage. On the other side of the building he stopped beside a car.

Ben knew that the small sedan was the man’s car, but it didn’t fit with the image he had in his mind of Anakin. He’d expected a sports car or an old muscle car, not something fuel efficient and unimpressive. He looked up at Anakin, an eyebrow raised.

Anakin shrugged and unlocked the doors.

The seat was soft and firm underneath him. Anakin put his backpack in the backseat and turned back toward him. Ben inhaled, surprised to smell the slightest hint of cologne. The blond looked forward, cheeks flushing. 

“Police auction,” he admitted as he started the car. “I got it at an auction. It was all I could afford when I came back.”

“Came back?”

He nodded and turned to see where he was backing out. “Yeah, I served in the military for five years. Most of the last year… was not what any of us expected. There were some issues with my pay when I got out.”

“I’m sorry,” Ben said.

Anakin glanced at him and looked back, driving the car forward. “It’s okay. I had my friend Padme. She put up with me until I got back on my feet.”

“I met your Padme. She seems very fond of you.”

Anakin grimaced. “I’d heard that she came to visit you. It’s one of the reasons I volunteered to deliver your bag. I wanted to make sure that you were okay.”

“Is she really that dangerous?” he asked.

“Would it surprise you if she was?”

“Not at all.”

“Thought not,” he said. “Which way should I go?”

Ben rattled off directions and Anakin nodded along before driving away. Ben looked out the window as they passed buildings and trees. He had to admit that it was more comfortable than the bus.

“Why’d you want to argue about the car?” Anakin asked, voice hushed.

Ben bit his lip and considered not answering, but he wanted to try to be friends with Anakin. “I feel like I’m losing control,” he whispered. 

“I understand, I think,” Anakin replied. “If you think that I’m pushing you too much, tell me.”

He shook his head. “It’s not really you,” he said. “I meant in general. I enjoy making my own decisions. And feeling like everyone else is making decisions for me is hard.”

Anakin nodded. “Then you can take the lead in this friendship.”

Ben smiled out the window as they came to a stop at a light. He looked down the road on his side and saw the Wandering Bean in ruins. It was somehow worse seeing it from so far away than being in it.

“Was it your first time being so close to a fight?”

Ben shook his head. “First time in a really long time, but not the first ever.”

Anakin nodded. “I’ve heard that the neighborhood will help the owner out. They’ll open up again.”

“They might, but it’ll be too late for me to study there again,” he said.

“What are you studying? You mentioned a thesis.”

“I’m getting my master’s degree in nursing. I’ve got a few more months and my thesis to finish revising and then I’ll be a nurse practitioner,” he explained. He glanced at Anakin.

“Why not your apartment?”

Ben snorted. “Noisy doesn’t even begin to describe my neighbors.”

“Ouch, yeah. You need someplace to do that.”

He bit his lip. “How well do you know the city, Anakin?”

“I’m in the police department. I’ve walked every inch of this city and have friends all over,” he said. “Why?”

“Can you think of anywhere that could be a good place to study?” he asked.

He hummed for a moment. “I can think of a few places and I’ve got a friend that probably knows more.”

“Could you show me some of them?”

Anakin glanced over at him. “Are you sure that you’d be comfortable with me for that long?”

Ben stared at his lap. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

“Thank you, but I really meant what I asked. You don’t have to force yourself to be around me,” he said.

“I-I want to be,” he stammered. “I meant what I said. I want to be friends.”

“Okay. I can work with that,” he said as he turned the wheel to pull over in front of Ben’s apartment building.

“You’re not wearing the bandage on your wrist,” Ben said.

“Oh, yeah,” Anakin said, lifting his hand and making a fist a few times. “It’s healed now. One of the benefits of my powers. I heal faster and I’m a bit tougher than your average person.”

“Yet you act like it makes you invincible.”

“Hey!”

“Can you really deny it? I’ve seen the news footage. You take too many chances with yourself,” Ben said.

“You and Padme would get along if you spent time together,” he said, rolling his eyes. “She says that, too.”

Ben looked out at his building. “Maybe you should listen.”

“I do when I can, but I can’t let more people be in danger just to save my own skin.”

“And they let you put yourself in danger?”

“I’ve got Rex,” Anakin argued. “He watches my back.”

“Ventress almost killed you.”

Anakin glared at Ben. “I know! I got distracted and almost paid for it and no one would have been able to protect the two of you. But I can’t think about that, because if I do, I won’t stop.”

Ben stared up at Anakin. “I want you to value yourself as much as you do others.” He opened the door and reached in the back for his bag. “Goodbye, Anakin.”


	3. And All I Can Taste is This Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is so late. I was in a not so good place mentally and had to deal with that. It left me with no energy to write. I'm still having some issues focusing when I'm writing, but it's getting better. Also, allergies made it a week later than I had planned when I was trying again. I think I slept most of Thursday. It was wonderful.  
> Lots of thanks to Anesor for helping me realize that something was missing and then made a scene flow better once it was added.  
> Also, if you want to talk obikin or just have us bother each other, my tumblr is liznight. "I'm Annoying My Roommate" should be at the top.  
> Thanks for reading!

There was a knock at the locker room door. Ben looked up from the shirt he was buttoning. 

“Ben, you’ve got a visitor,” Bant called through the door.

“I’ll be right out,” he said, quickly doing the rest of the buttons and picking up his backpack. He pushed the door open and looked around.

Anakin stood against the wall, alone. In his arms was a laptop case. “She threatened me to stay put. Are all the women you work with so intimidating?”

Ben narrowed his eyes. “Padme.”

Anakin dipped his head. “Point taken,” he said, pushing away from the wall. He held the case out. “Squeaky clean with all of your files intact, as promised.”

He pulled the computer into his arms and sighed in relief. “Thank you,” he said and then bit his lip. “About last time, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said those things.”

Anakin shook his head. “No. You were right. I am reckless. Padme had said it and I hadn’t listened. You… I couldn’t ignore you.”

They stood, neither knowing what to say. Anakin fidgeted with his sleeve as Ben held the computer tighter.

“You mentioned me showing you a new place to study?” Anakin finally blurted out.

“Yes?” Ben said slowly.

“Would you be willing to go to one now?”

Ben looked around and then down at his phone. It was still early in the day and, despite the long shift, he wasn’t tired yet. “I think that I would like that.”

He looked up in time to see a smile shine across Anakin’s face. For a moment it dazzled him.

“My friend suggested this one. It’s not really far from here,” he said. “We can take my car or even the bus.”

Ben smiled. “Your car sounds nice.”

“Yes,” Anakin hissed and sent a sheepish smile to Ben. He rolled his eyes, and they both laughed. Together, they started down the hallway. Bant waved at him as he passed her and then they were outside.

“I didn’t know how to contact you or even if I should after last time,” Anakin said. “I didn’t want to upset you.”

Ben nodded. “I needed time to cool down, even if I did overreact. But I’m happy that you came to me now.”

Anakin glanced up at him. “That charming, am I?”

Ben rolled his eyes, fighting back a smile. “Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night. But I'll give you my number now.”

They reached the car and Ben rattled off his phone number as Anakin entered it into his own. They buckled up and Anakin backed the car out.

“So what kind of place is this?” Ben asked as they left the parking garage.

“‘Sweet Nothings,’ a used bookstore,” Anakin answered. “Ahsoka, my friend, says that it’s quiet and has food and drink options. And a student discount.”

Ben nodded. “It sounds promising.”

“I had hoped so,” Anakin said. “I’ve been curious, why did you choose to become a nurse practitioner?”

Ben stared out the window. “I want to help people. I’d always been good with medical things, so it was something that I could see myself doing for the long term. And I enjoy working at the hospital.”

“It sounds like it’s perfect for you.”

He shrugged. “I hope that it is,” he said and looked back at the other man. “What about you? Why a cop and a superhero?”

Anakin pressed his lips together and became silent. Ben opened his mouth to take his question back when Anakin spoke.

“I was a mess when I got back stateside. I had just gotten my powers and had a lot to work through. I’d already known some heroes from before and they put me in touch with the Order,” Anakin said, voice low. “As for police work, it was the natural progression for me. It felt right.”

“How did you know heroes? They don’t exactly advertise their identities. And the Order?”

Anakin pulled the car over. “That I can’t tell you.”

“Fair enough,” Ben admitted. “Are we there?”

Anakin smiled, the weight of the previous conversation falling away. “Yeah, we’re here.”

Ben looked at the buildings around them as they stepped out of the car. He pulled his jacket tighter. They were in the older part of town. Many of the buildings had cracks in their brick. Yet their windows were clear and free of grime. The insides of the shops were well lit and seemed warm against the chill in the air.

One building had an older sign that read “Sweet Nothings.”

“You ready?”

Ben looked up at Anakin, who’d come up beside him, and nodded. Together, they walked inside. It was warm and smelled of old books and cinnamon.

“I’m told that their cinnamon rolls are to die for,” Anakin whispered.

Ben nodded absently. Before them was a maze of bookshelves, every inch loaded with books of all sizes and colors. Chairs and tables were along the edges of the room wherever they could fit. He heard Anakin chuckle before the man gently guided him to a counter at the side.

“How can I help you?” the barista asked as she looked up from her book.

“Two cinnamon rolls, a coffee, and… Ben, what do you want to drink?”

He glanced up at the menu and blurted his answer. “Tea, please. An English Breakfast one if you have it?”

She nodded. “I’ll have that out to you in a moment. You can look around while you wait, if you like.”

“Anything that you’re interested in?” Anakin asked as they turned away.

Ben looked up at the signs declaring their books’ subjects. “I haven’t read more than my textbooks and medical journals for years, I think,” he admitted. “Is there anything that you like?”

Anakin ran his finger over the spines of the books in the case beside him. “I have a few favorites,” he said. “I used to read mysteries, but I don’t enjoy them as much anymore now that I’m a detective.” His hand stopped on the spine of one. He grinned over at Ben. “I lean more towards science fiction these days.” He handed the book to Ben.

“The Padawan’s Master?” Ben read out loud. The cover had two men, back to back, swords drawn. “Is this-?”

Anakin looked away, blushing. “A romance? Yes, but it has a nice plot and the characters are well written. It can be pretty funny, even if the romance part isn’t your favorite.”

“No,” Ben found himself saying. “It might be a nice change.”

Anakin nodded jerkily. “I started reading it because it was an LGBT book that wasn’t super depressing.”

“What’s it about?”

“Well, the padawan is like an apprentice to the master. They’re kind of like knights, I guess. In space. Anyway, a war has just started, and the apprentice is torn between the woman he loves, his duty as a knight, and his master. They get trapped on a planet and he has to figure out how he feels about everything as they escape,” he explained. “I think you might like the master. He’s my favorite character.”

Ben smiled. “You seem to really like this book.”

Anakin nodded. “Yeah, Padme threw it at me when I got back home.”

“Did she know that you were gay before you told her?” Ben asked.

“Bisexual,” Anakin corrected. “No, we both figured it out when we were kids, but I didn’t acknowledge it in the military. It probably seemed like I forgot, I hid it for so long.”

Ben nodded. “I understand that. I never really had the opportunity to figure it out till I was out on my own. It was… an experience.”

“Kissed a girl and didn’t like it?”

Ben blushed. “A few kissed me. It took a little while to admit it.”

“That’s okay,” Anakin said.

Ben got caught in Anakin’s stare and they drifted closer together.

“I have your things for you,” the barista called, turning the corner, a tray in hand.

Ben cleared his throat and stepped away. “Thank you,” he said and gently took the tray from her and set it on a nearby table.

“If you need anything else, let me know,” she said before leaving.

Ben busied himself with his roll and tea. He heard Anakin sigh before he sat down across from him, lifting the cup to his mouth. Anakin glanced over as Ben made a face and snorted, pulling the cup away from his mouth and coughing.

“What?”

“You’re drinking it black?” he asked.

“Yeah,” he said, slowly. “Too much sugar if I sweetened it and ate the cinnamon roll.”

“But you’re not eating it yet. Isn’t it bitter?”

Anakin grinned and leaned forward. “I like to experience the full flavor, not covered by anything else. Each roast tastes different. Thought I’ll admit that I don’t really care for dark roast. Isn’t it the same for tea?”

Ben hummed as he sipped from his cup. “That's true, even if I still prefer to have sugar and milk in my tea.”

“We’ll just have to agree to disagree,” he said. “Try your cinnamon roll.”

He broke off a piece and glanced at Anakin as he popped it into his mouth. The light, sweetened dough dissolved in his mouth. He nodded as he swallowed. “Okay, that’s really good.”

Anakin smiled wider, a breath of a laugh escaping his nose.

Ben looked away, a smile he couldn’t help crossing his own lips. Anakin distracted him by asking about what he was studying and they were soon talking easily.

During an anecdote about a particularly entertaining patient who came in every few weeks with one imaginary disease or another, Ben looked out the front of the bookstore and saw that it was dark outside.

“Oh, I didn’t realize that it was so late,” he said and looked back at Anakin.

“Yeah, I lost track of time, too,” he said as he looked down at his watch. “I can drive you home if you like?”

Ben nodded. “It’s not far, but… I’d like that.”

They stood and gathered their dishes to take them to the counter. There, Anakin insisted on paying for their food and Ben talked him into at least letting him pay for the book.

The air was getting colder when they stepped out. Ben pulled his jacket tighter around himself as they walked towards the car. Anakin stepped closer and Ben stopped and looked up at him.

“There’s someone by the car,” he whispered so softly that he could barely hear. “Let me approach first to make sure that it’s safe.”

“Anakin-”

“Just a few steps,” he said, his head dipping down to look Ben in the eyes. “Just to be sure.”

Ben bobbed his head. “Okay,” he said.

Anakin squeezed his arm before turning and striding over to the car. Ben followed slowly, eyes on the man in dark clothes.

“Can I help you?” Anakin asked and the man turned towards them. “Hondo?”

“Skywalker, just who I was looking for!”

Anakin’s shoulders fell and he half-turned back to Ben and nodded. “It’s okay. I know him.”

“I heard some whispers I thought you might be interested in,” the man was saying as Ben caught up. “That is, if appropriate compensation can be arranged.”

Anakin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Hondo, now’s not really the time.”

Hondo gasped and Ben was about ninety percent certain that the man had dreamed of being an actor. “Skywalker! I have valuable information that could save lives. You would wait when there might be people who hang in the balance?”

“So why didn’t you report it to emergency services?” Anakin asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Oh, well-”

“Because they wouldn’t pay you and it’s not an emergency, right?”

Hondo huffed and crossed his arms. “Do you want the information or not?”

Anakin glanced at Ben, frowning, but nodded. “Yeah, go ahead.”

“I finally found the name of the man trying to unite the underworld. They call him The Shadow. Nobody knows what he looks like or who he really is. Just that he shows up and makes everything his. Word has it that some big players are coming to meet with him in the city soon.”

Anakin rubbed his hand over his mouth, thinking. “Thank you. I’ll see that a deposit is made into your account.”

“Are you sure it’ll be enough? After all, I risked life and limb to bring this to you-”

“Yes, yes, you will be compensated well,” Anakin said.

Hondo nodded and turned his eyes on Ben. “Always nice doing business with you, Skywalker. And your name is?”

“No,” Anakin said as Ben opened his mouth. “He stays out of this. Now go before anyone sees us.”

“What was that?” Ben asked as Hondo disappeared down the street.

“He’s one of my informants,” Anakin answered in a whisper as he opened Ben’s door for him. “We’ve been trying to get that name for months.”

“Is he really in that much danger if people see him talking to you?” he asked.

Anakin shook his head. “He’s pretty low in the criminal scene. Well, independent really. And I’m just a new detective.” He closed the door and walked around. Once the door was closed, he spoke again. “And it won’t be Detective Skywalker making an arrest, either.”

“Quasar?”

Anakin nodded and Ben bit his lip. For a moment the man did not look like the Anakin he was getting to know. Then he seemed to shake himself and looked over with a smile. “Ready?”

Ben nodded, unable to speak.

Anakin started the car and drove away.

“Have you learned anything from that woman you fought the other day?” Ben asked.

Anakin glanced over, an eyebrow raised. “No,” he said slowly. “She’s not talking. Why do you ask?”

Ben shrugged staring out the window. “I remembered is all. What you do, I mean.”

Anakin looked at him and bit his lip. “She’s got a pretty long history. She’s staying where she is for now.”

“She was yelling a name,” Ben whispered.

“Novae? I think Rex might be looking into it, but it’s not a large concern right now.”

“But… I saw the video. I saw what happened. The trees-”

“Ben,” Anakin interrupted him. “There are lots of people with powers that aren’t ready to join the public. I’ve been helped before. They deserve respect and privacy. I’m not going to try to find them.”

Ben turned to him, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. 

Anakin parked and Ben hesitated. It hadn’t taken them long to reach Ben’s apartment. 

“You okay?” Anakin asked.

“Yeah, of course,” Ben replied. “I… I enjoyed this. I think… Could we do this again?”

A smile spread across Anakin’s lips. “I’d like that.”

Ben smiled back and looked away as he felt his cheeks warm. “Besides,” he said. “Anything to keep you from ending up in the ER again.”

“Hey,” Anakin squawked. “I actually needed that medical attention for valid reasons. I had to slip away from people to do it.”

Ben bit his lip to hide his smile. “Just try to keep safe.” 

“Will do,” Anakin said.

Ben left the car before he could say anything else. He looked back after he got inside and watched Anakin drive away. He walked up to his apartment and unlocked his door. 

Taking the new book out of his bag, he flopped on his couch and began to read.


	4. I Just Don't Want to Miss You Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should have no excuse for being so late. All I can really say is that I got stuck on a part further into the story. I'm an asexual and, for me, that makes writing sex scenes really really hard. But I want to, because they are hard and I like challenging myself. I've got the next two chapters written and am working on typing them out currently. After that, it shouldn't be so bad.
> 
> Also, I absolutely love this fandom. I have never been in one that is just so good and full of lovely people. And no drama!

Ben restrained himself from sending most of the texts he thought about in the days that followed. He kept his messages mainly to replies to keep from bothering the other man. It was only after a particularly long day that he found himself lying on his bed, a text sent.

‘I finished the book during lunch. I liked it.’

He smacked himself on the forehead with his phone. It buzzed in his hand and he lifted it a few inches above his face.

‘You did?”

‘The master, Ewan, was a good character, but I liked Hayden better.’

‘The apprentice?! But he could be so whiny and selfish.’

‘He’d grown up as a slave with nothing of his own. He was conflicted.’

‘Over having to choose the man that had always cared for him or the woman he idolized?’

‘No, his destiny. He’s told that he’s the galaxy’s only hope and treated differently when all he wants is to love and to be loved.’

‘I’ll admit that makes him sound less self-centered.’

‘It mentioned that it’s part of a series?’

‘Yeah, it’s pretty big. I have the next one if you want to read it. We could get together again.’

Ben bit his lip, tapping his phone on his forehead. ‘Sure. Somewhere public?’

‘We could go for drinks? Wait, do you drink?’

Ben laughed. ‘Yes, I drink. I’m guessing you have a place in mind?’

“Yeah. Have you heard of X Marks the Spot?’

Ben narrowed his eyes at the ceiling. ‘I don’t think so.’

‘It’s near the police station. When are you available? I’ll pick you up?’

‘I get off at seven, but I can get there myself if you send me the directions.’

‘Okay. Around seven thirty? I’ll have a beer waiting for you.’

Ben smiled at his phone and threw his arm over his head. In his cramped apartment, it was easy to tell himself that he didn’t want more in their relationship. For now, he’d ignore that desire.

* * *

Ben was running late. The shift change over had been delayed from an accident with several injured people. He’d almost missed the bus, but had managed to change out of his scrubs.

The bus let him off down the block. As he approached the bar he saw two people standing outside. One of the people became more familiar as he got closer. He had his hands on his hips.

“Anakin?”

The man turned to him, his exasperated expression relaxing. “Ben, you’re here.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry I’m late.”

“You’re  _ the _ Ben?”

Anakin’s eyes widened almost comically before he spun back to his companion. “Ahsoka, don’t.”

“What? I’ve wanted to meet him,” the younger girl said, stepping past him. “Hi, I’m Ahsoka Tano.”

Ben couldn’t help but smile back at her. He shook her surprisingly strong hand. “Ben Kenobi.”

“It’s nice to put a face to the name. Anakin talks about you all the time.”

“And that’s enough,” the man interrupted, putting his hands on her shoulders. “And it’s time for you to go. If I see that fake ID one more time, I’m arresting your supplier.”

Ahsoka huffed. “Fine. I’ll see you around, Skyguy.”

They watched her walk away.

“Fake ID?” Ben asked.

Anakin sighed. “Yeah, she’s nineteen and the bar she decided to sneak into is frequented by most of the police force,” he said, rolling his eyes. “And she’s the one who made it.”

Ben tilted his head. “You know that she’s breaking the law by not only having it but making it and you haven’t done anything?”

“I wouldn’t say that I’ve done nothing,” Anakin said. “I found her one night protecting some girls from an attacker. She’s… like me.”

“A superhero?” Ben whispered.

Anakin nodded. “I’m mentoring her and trying to break some of her bad habits.”

Ben nodded and looked back the way she’d disappeared.

“Ready for that drink?” Anakin asked, shifting to pull the door open. They stepped through it together and Anakin led him over to the bar. He opened his mouth to order, but Ben beat him to it.

“Tequila, please.”

Anakin raised his brow at him and added two beers. “Long day?”

Ben grinned. “Very.”

The bartender set their drinks down in front of them. Ben sighed and tipped his drink back. He could feel Anakin’s eyes on him.

“Want to talk about it?”

Ben shrugged. “It was a normal day in the ER. Just very busy.”

Anakin nodded. “And how much were you stressing about tonight?”

Ben looked away. “Too much.”

“I thought so,” he said. “If it makes it any better, so was I.”

Ben looked up at him and the bar trembled beneath his fingers. A silence fell over the room and he could hear the crackle of a police radio. 

“High powered individuals attacking police station and surrounding area. All units be advised.”

People scrambled for the door and Anakin braced them against the bar. 

“I have to help them,” he said, directly into Ben’s ear. “It can’t be good if they’re directly attacking the precinct.”

Ben nodded. “I’ll head the other way.”

“Be safe,” Anakin whispered with a squeeze of his arm.

“You, too.”

They left the bar and split up in the rapidly clearing street. A flash of light made Ben turn around and he saw Quasar where Anakin had stood.

A soft orange light seemed to emanate from him and Ben’s breath caught in his throat. He watched as the man rose in the air.

“Gorgeous,” he whispered.

The surrounding street was empty and the glow of a fire lit the night sky above the buildings to his right, where Anakin had flown off to. The station, he guessed.

He turned and ran the other way. A few streets over he started seeing people again and soon found himself on the edges of a crowd. He looked around and his heart jumped. Every face was turned up, terror filling them. He looked up to where they were all facing and felt the tequila rise up his throat.

A man with spiked red hair stood above them, sparks and bolts of electricity dancing about his body. Ben knew that his clothes hid tattoos that covered most of his body. Dark black lines peeked out from his collar.

“Now that I have your attention,” the man, Maul, called. “I need your cooperation. If I don’t have it, I assure you, I have no problem with removing you.”

Ben looked around as whispered and a few sobs filled the air. He knew that there was another somewhere, even possibly among them.

“You, stop looking for a way to escape,” Maul said and Ben looked up once more and saw him looking straight at him. “You so much as twitch and I’ll light you up.”

Ben stilled as people stepped away from him. His hand balled into a fist.

Arms closed around him and his feet left the ground. Bolts of lightning shot past them as Quasar lifted him into the sky.

“Just can’t stay out of trouble, can you?” he asked.

Ben shook his hand as he looked down at the shrinking crowd. “The people down there, they’re in danger.”

“Now who’s willing to put themselves in danger for others?” Quasar hised into his ear.

They dropped onto a roof and Quasar held him close by the waist. “You scared me,” he admitted. “I saw him lift his hand and thought I would be too late.”

And then he was kissing him. And Ben… he kissed back. After long moments, Ben pulled back, breathing hard.

“The people, they-”

“I wasn’t the only one there. They were already moving in and we were just the distraction that they needed,” he said.

“Did they get the second one?”

Quasar cocked his head to the side. “There was a second? How do you know that?”

“Did they get him?”

Quasar sighed, pulling away. He tapped his ear and spoke, his tone frank. “How many apprehended?” He paused and looked back at Ben. “They only have one. Do you know if he has powers and what he looks like?”

Ben bobbed his head. “Ice powers and he’s big, built like a tank, and bald. Tattoos on his head,” he said, gesturing to his scalp.

Quasar relayed the information and they waited in tense silence. Finally, Ben saw the other man relax and he let out a breath that he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

“They got him?” he asked anyway.

Quasar nodded and turned away, rubbing a hand over his mouth in thought. “How did you know there were two?”

Ben stilled. “What do you mean?” 

“Me and the people working down there make knowing the most that we can about villains our lives and we didn’t know there were two. So how did you?”

“I-I m-must have seen them on TV,” he stammered.

Quasar bit his lip. “You also seemed to know a lot about Ventress. You don’t make sense, Ben.”

“I worked a call for her when I was an emergency operator,” Ben blurted. “Anakin, I-”

“Please, don’t lie to me,” he whispered. “Tell me the truth.”

Ben stopped and looked down. “I can’t,” he said, voice cracking.

“Then why should I trust you?”

Ben exhaled and looked up. “You shouldn’t,” he said, turning and walking away.

Anakin was left on the roof by himself.

* * *

“Is there a reason that my brother is here to see you?”

Ben looked up at Cody. “Rex is here?”

He nodded. “He’s out in the waiting room. Says he’ll give you decent coffee if you talk with him.”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” Ben said. He gestured around them. “I’m needed here and it’s been busy.”

“Che said it’s your turn for a break and you know we’ve been slow today,” Cody said, looking unimpressed.

“That could change.”

“In which case I will call you,” Cody said. “It’s my brother. What could he do?”

Ben stood and walked stiffly to the waiting room without answering. What could Rex do? He made himself breathe evenly when he saw the tall man. What couldn’t he do?

“Lunch or coffee?” Rex asked.

“Both,” Ben squeaked.

They left and soon found themselves seated across from each other in a small sandwich shop, food and coffee cooling between them.

“So Anakin asked me to tell you that the two men and Ventress escaped,” Rex said, crossing his arms.

Ben grimaced. “Should have expected that already.”

Rex snorted, nodding. “He wanted me to shadow you for protection. Seems to think that being involved with both incidents may make you a target.” He ignored Ben’s protests. “And I agree. But I’m curious why he wouldn’t do it himself. The two of you were getting along, I thought.”

Ben shrugged, pulling at the bread in front of him. “We had a disagreement. It was going to happen, eventually.”

“You see, that’s the funny thing,” Rex said. “I know my partner. Anakin’s probably the most hard-headed man on the planet, but he doesn’t let anything come between him and the people he loves. He’s selfish like that.”

“He doesn’t…”

“Doesn’t he?” Rex said, leaning forward. “Which makes me wonder if this was your decision.”

Ben opened his mouth, but Rex held up a hand.

“Hear me out. I don’t really expect you to answer and I don’t really need you to.

“I did some research after Ventress. She was yelling about some ‘Novae.’ No one I asked knew the name, so I dug in some old files. Do you want to know what I found?”

Ben stared at Rex, cold fear wrapping around him.

“About twelve years ago in Europe there was a necromancer working with a group of super-powered criminals, including Ventress, named Novae. Supposedly he died in an explosion, but no body was ever found.”

Rex stared at him, sipping from his black coffee. “I don’t care if you’re Novae.”

“What?” Ben squeaked.

“I don’t care,” he repeated. He gestured towards the other man. “It’s been twelve years. You’ve obviously tried to atone.”

“But Anakin-”

“And that’s the one part I do care about,” he said, setting his cup down. “I’ve no doubt that he’ll approach you again. If you become involved, you need to tell him. You don’t want him hearing it from me.”

“You’d tell him?”

“He’s my friend. He may be a superhero,” he said, lips quirking up. “But he’s human.”

“I don’t want to hurt him,” Ben admitted. “I feel like no matter what I do I will.”

Rex nodded. “That’s true. But you’re studying to be a doctor, right?”

“Nurse practitioner.”

He made a face. “Whatever. As a  _ nurse practitioner _ , you know that sometimes a bone has to be broken again to set it? It hurts, but it’s better to do that than for it to heal wrong.”

* * *

Ben needed time to think. When he got off that night, he walked around the city thinking. On the one hand, he did like Anakin. On the other, being around superheroes was dangerous at the best of times. He wasn’t sure he wanted to be near that type of life again.

He stopped on a bridge over the highway. Could he really admit who he really was? Anakin would have complete power over him. Could he handle that again?

“I’m Novae,” he whispered into the night. “I was taken as a child and trained to use my powers to cause chaos.”

The cars were the only sounds to answer. He looked around to make sure that he was truly alone. “I want to be with Anakin Skywalker. I want to be with Quasar.”

A streak of light in the sky made him look up. He knew that light. He started running after it. He passed buildings and people, throwing apologies behind him, but not stopping.

Out of breath, he spun around a corner and an energy blast shot past his ear. He stopped, gasping, and stared at Quasar, who stood only a few feet away.

“Quasar,” he panted.

“Not now,” the hero interrupted. “I need to take care of this and you need to be anywhere else.”

Ben looked behind him and saw a giant elephant-like creature with long, painted tusks. He nodded. “Yeah, yes.”

Quasar passed him, floating in the air, drawing the beast’s attention away. Ben quickly left the area and started the long walk home.

The closer that he got to his apartment, the slower he walked. He was going to tell Anakin. But the more time away from that bridge, the more frightening that idea seemed.

When he stuck the key in his door, it seemed to take all of his energy. He pushed the door open and entered his dark apartment. He took off his bag, jacket, and shoes before he turned the light on.

Anakin was sitting on his couch.

“But you… You were just across town.”

He shrugged. “I only just beat you here. You took your time.”

“Flying,” Ben said, nodding. “Of course.”

“Why’d you try to find me?”

“I wanted to apologize and explain,” Ben admitted.

“Oh?”

“Yes,” he said, sitting on the other side of the couch, facing him. “I’m sorry. You make me afraid. I’ve spent so long staying away from people like you. And it feels impossible to do that with you.”

“Are you going to explain what you know?” Anakin asked.

Ben inhaled. “I can’t do that yet. But if you stay with me, I promise that I will, eventually.”

Anakin nodded slowly. “I can accept that. I just want you to be honest with me.”

“I will be,” Ben vowed. “It’s just going to take some time.”

“Take as much time as you need,” Anakin said. “I’ll be here.”

“Can I tell you something?”

Anakin nodded.

“I liked kissing you. If it’s okay, could we do it again?”

Anakin smiled, losing some of his stiffness. “Ben, are you asking me out?”

Ben gulped. “Yes.”

“Then my answer is a yes, too.”


	5. When Everything's Meant to be Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this got typed out faster than I expected. One more finished chapter and then about three or four more. On another note, the Netflix Witcher Soundtrack is really good typing music I've now found.

“So where are we going?”

Anakin grinned at him with a laugh. “You’ll have to wait and see.”

Ben looked out the window as Anakin started the car and drove away. “So. Our first official date.”

“Yeah?”

“I hope you’re not expecting me to put out,” he said, turning his head towards the other man. “Not yet, at least.”

Anakin yelped and jerked the wheel. “Damn it,” he said, voice strangled. “Mini golf. I’m taking you mini golfing.”

Ben bit his lip to keep from laughing till he could speak clearly again. “I didn’t know you’d react like that.”

Anakin was silent for longer than Ben thought that he was capable of. “I want to get to know you, Ben. I thought about it before we started talking again. I don’t know that much about you. How can I ask you to divulge such important things if I don’t know things like your favorite color?”

Ben covered his smile with his hand. “It’s green. I didn’t see a lot of green growing up. So, yeah. I like green. And thank you.”

Anakin glanced over and smiled. “Blue. I grew up in the desert. Even the sky seemed pale and tinged with dust. The first time I saw the ocean-wow.”

“I love the ocean,” Ben admitted. “After I finish my thesis, I want to go see it for the first time.”

Anakin looked over. “You’ve never been to the ocean?”

Ben shook his head.

“I’ll take you if you want. Just let me know.”

“That sounds great,” he said.

Anakin parked the car and Ben looked around. A brightly colored building was a few yards away.

They looked at each other and Ben laughed at Anakin’s glee. “You really like mini golf, don’t you?”

“Maybe,” he said, before they got out Anakin paid and they picked out their clubs and balls.

“So have you played before?” Anakin asked as they walked to the first hole.

Ben looked around, counting the few groups of people on the course and shrugged. “A few times, yeah. I know how to at least.”

“How about we make this interesting then?” Anakin asked with a grin. “Want to make a bet?”

“What’s the terms?”

“Whoever wins chooses where we go next?”

“Deal,” Ben said, holding out his hand. Anakin took it and held it a little longer than what was considered normal. “You go first.”

Anakin set his ball and lined his shot.

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking of you.”

The man swung and missed. He turned and raised his eyebrows at him. “Really? Dirty tricks?”

Ben grinned up at him. “Worth it.”

“Just you wait,” he muttered, lining the shot again. “I’ll win and make you sing karaoke.”

Ben snorted as Anakin swung and hit a hole in one. “I’m not sure you want to hear me sing.”

“Oh, that only makes me want it more,” he said, holding his hand out to his side. “Your turn.”

Ben dropped his ball and toed it to where he wanted it. “When I win, we’ll go to a poetry reading.” He hit the ball and also made a hole in one.

“You’re competitive, aren’t you?” Anakin asked. “And why a poetry reading? Do you like those?”

Ben shrugged. “Maybe a little. Competitive, I mean. Poetry? I just want to watch you squirm.”

They retrieved their balls and went to the next hole. Ben set up his shot and felt hands on his arms and a body press up behind him. “I’ll make you squirm first.”

Ben swung and the golf ball missed by inches. “You’re going to get us kicked out.”

Anakin drew back, smirking. “Worth it.”

Ben waited till Anakin was ready to putt again. “I’ve been dreaming about your ass,” he whispered.

Anakin swung and his ball flew and nearly hit a man in another group. “Sorry,” he called. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to!” The group glared at him, but the man tossed the ball back. “Shit, okay, no more distractions when we’re putting.”

Ben nodded, still laughing. “Okay. I don’t want you to kill anyone.”

“I think I’ll make you sing Celine Dion,” Anakin muttered.

They worked their way through the rest of the holes, poking fun at each other and trading threats of what they would have the other do. They finished the last hole and tallied their score to find Ben the winner.

“Poetry reading or modern art museum?” Anakin asked with a groan, looking up from the score sheet.

“Hmm, how about food?” Ben suggested. “Pizza?”

Anakin sighed in relief. “Pizza it is. Any place in particular?”

“There’s that place on Broad Street. It’s pretty close,” Ben said. 

“Heavenly Pie then,” he said as they got back in the car and left.

When they got there all the nearby parking spots were taken for the lunch rush.

“There’s a parking garage around the corner. We can walk from there,” Anakin said and drove in the direction he’d nodded towards.

Ben looked out the window. “It’s a really nice day out. Want to go for a walk after?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Anakin replied. Finally, he found a spot and parked.

When he stepped out of the car, Ben shivered. With most of the daylight blocked and no other people that he could see, it seemed colder.

“So what do you like on your pizza?” Anakin asked as they began walking.

“Ham and pineapple.”

“Oh, you’re one of  _ those _ ,” he said.

Ben heard footsteps behind them and started to turn when he felt a prick on his neck. He panicked, but they were too quick. He fell to his hands and knees and saw Anakin above him, swaying, before his vision began to swim.

He fell over and looked up at their captor and was unconscious before he could register his fear.

* * *

Ben blinked his gritty eyes open and slowly picked his head up. He was handcuffed to a chair and in a small room. Anakin sat across from him, a strained look on his face.

“Good to see you awake,” Anakin said, voice tense. “I worried that they gave you too much.”

Ben blinked and shook his head. “My head feels muddy still, but I think it’s starting to wear off.”

“That’s good. That’s good,” he said. “I’m sorry. I know that this is one of the things you were worried about being with me.”

“No, I’m okay. It’s alright,” Ben said, looking around them. He had the distinct feeling that they were underground. “It’s not your fault. Are you okay?”

Anakin shrugged and winced. “I fought after you fell. I think they broke a couple ribs before the drug took me, too.”

“Did you get a look at them?”

Anakin nodded. “Yeah. Ventress, Maul, and Savage.”

Ben’s stomach plummeted. He could now remember looking up into Ventress’ face as he collapsed. If the three of them had abducted them, then he knew who would follow.

“Anakin, they didn’t do this for you,” he whispered to his shoes.

“What do you mean?”

“They took you because you were with me,” he said.

“That may have been true at first, but it certainly isn’t now. Who would have thought that Detective Skywalker would fall into my trap with my wayward child? The city and mayor will pay well to have you back.”

Resigned, Ben looked up at the man who entered the room. Dooku was older than he remembered, but as elegant as ever.

“Novae, how nice to have you among us after so long,” he said. “Why did you hide for so long? We’d thought you died.”

“Novae?” Anakin echoed. “Ben, is he talking to you?” 

“Oh, your dear  _ friend  _ here,” he said, laying his hands on Ben’s tense shoulders. “He was once known by the name Novae. He was one of us.”

“Ben,” Anakin said, his voice so despairing that Ben had to close his eyes. “Is that true?”

“Yes,” he whispered and heard Anakin’s pained gasp.

“When Maul told me that he saw you, I thought he had to be mistaken. But then there was the news coverage of Quasar saving a citizen from him. Oh Novae, it’s been twelve years since I thought you so far past death to retrieve, but I will always recognize my son.”

“Don’t call me that,” Ben growled. “You are not my father, Dooku.”

Dooku walked around the bound man to face him. “I am your father. I brought you up from being a beggar on the verge of death and made you into the man you are. Now, I will give you one chance to return to me. You have an hour to either convince your friend to join us or to say goodbye.”

Dooku left the room and Ben’s head dropped forward.

“You were one of them?”

Ben nodded.

“What happened?”

“Dooku took me when I was a child. He raised me to do his bidding. I knew nothing else until I was sixteen. We were caught in a fire and were separated. They thought I was dead. So I escaped.”

“You never questioned it?” Anakin asked.

Ben looked up. “I was a child. He used me. I didn’t know I could till he wasn’t there.”

Anakin nodded and stared down at his lap.

“So ready to escape with me?”

Anakin looked up, eyes widening, as Ben held his arms up. A set of handcuffs dangled from one wrist.

“I’m not letting them take me back.”

Anakin grinned. “Then it’s time that I helped.”

Ben looked away as light flared around the other man. Quasar stood, cuffs broken apart. “How do we get out of here?”

“We go up,” he said confidently. “Can you get the door?”

“Gladly,” he answered and held a hand up. Energy shot at the door, blowing it across the hall. Faces soon peered in.

Ben pulled Anakin’s arm down. “Wait, I think they’re shades.”

“What?”

“Uh, zombies?” he said, stepping forward, raising a hand. He concentrated like he hadn’t for over a decade and felt his hands tremble.  _ “Come to me to find rest.” _

The shades bowed their heads and Ben dropped his arm. He wiped a hand across his forehead and blinked as some light-headedness went away. “I think they’re ours now.”

“Did you know you could do that?”

Ben looked back at him and shrugged. “I’ve never tried. But Dooku took control of some of my shades before to teach me a lesson.”

“Your powers are the same?”

Ben shrugged. “They’re similar? I don’t really know. He wouldn’t show me any of his unless it was to remind me that he was my master.”

Anakin nodded, and they stepped through the door together and down the hall. The shades trailed after them. They passed several empty rooms looking for an elevator or staircase.

“Doesn’t this seem too easy?” Anakin whispered.

Ben nodded. “Yeah. Keep alert.”

Another room came up on their right. Ben nodded towards it and moved to open it. Anakin readied himself to attack if it was needed. The door opened upon a young woman who cowered on the other side of the room.

“Who are you?” she asked, her voice accented.

Ben hesitated and motioned behind his back for Anakin to wait. “I’m Ben. Do you know why you’re here?”

She relaxed slightly. “My name is Barriss. I was taken… I don’t know how long ago. They’re trying to get me to use my powers.”

“You have powers?” he asked.

“Yes. I… I can freeze things,” she said.

“Come with us and you’ll be safe,” Anakin said.

Her eyes widened when she finally noticed him. “Quasar,” she whispered.

“Yes, you can trust him,” Ben said. “Now, we have to hurry. We don’t know how long we have.”

She nodded and quickly crossed the room.

“Have you seen the way out?” Anakin asked.

Barriss nodded. “They try to keep me confused, but there’s a staircase down there that goes up.” She pointed back the way they had come.

Ben and Anakin exchanged a look. Anakin nodded and held a hand out for him to lead the way. The three walked back down the hall as quietly as they could. Ben listened for any sound that could warn them of an oncoming threat.

“Over there,” Barriss whispered, pointing to an alcove a few yards further.

Ben nodded and carefully walked up the steps, every hair on his body prickling. It was almost a relief to reach the top and see a swarm of Shades and Ventress. He dropped back to his companions. “About fifteen shades and Ventress. I’ve got the shades if you have her, Quasar.”

Anakin nodded. “I won’t get distracted this time.”

“I can help,” Barriss said.

Anakin nodded. “Then help Ben.”

The younger woman looked at him and nodded. She was scared, obviously, but he admired her courage to help them escape.

“Okay, follow me,” Anakin said and he rose off the ground and into the sight of all those in the room.

Ben placed his hand on Barriss’ shoulder and held her back from following. “How many can you freeze?”

“Uh, five, I think.”

“Okay, freeze the five closest to us and I’ll do the rest,” he said.

She glanced back at the two shades behind them. “Are they going to help?”

He nodded.

Together, they climbed the last steps and raised their hands. Ben shivered and lost focus as he felt Barriss seem to pulse and all the shades that had turned to them stopped in place.

“Freeze time,” he murmured in wonder. He breathed out, closed his eyes and focused on the throng before them.

There were so many. Too many. He tried to bring those closest to him under his control, but felt his mind go blank and dark around the edges. He gasped and looked around him, sweat dripping from his face.

Anakin was fighting hard, using energy blasts to block and attack. Barriss was sweating and growing paler by the second. Blood started to drip from her nose as he watched.

He was running out of time. Even focusing on two at a time would take too long. He glanced at the two that were still under his control. They struggled against their former fellows, but they too were outnumbered. All the shades’ eyes were void of emotion, their faces slack. Merely shells of people that belonged back in the ground.

Wait. He froze and raised a hand and stared at one of the shades staggering towards them, breaking free of Barriss’ hold.  _ “Time to rest,” _ he whispered and they closed their eyes and fell as if their strings had been cut.

“What are you doing?” Barriss cried. “There’s so many!”

Ben turned back and focused on the crowd once more, ignoring her for the moment.  _ “Rest, please,” _ he said and they collapsed. He leaned against the wall, catching his breath. “I couldn’t control them, so I had to do the next best thing. I don’t think anyone will be able to raise them again.”

She looked up at him and there was fear in her eyes. He turned away and watched as Anakin used a blast to blow Ventress into the wall behind her. She fell and didn’t move.

“Come on,” Anakin called. “I don’t know how long she’ll be out.”

They ran across the room and through the door. Finally, Ben saw windows. They pushed through another set of doors and were outside.

Anakin looked around, trying to figure out where they were. He shook his head and looked back at them. “Let’s get as far from this place as possible. I’ll call the Order when we’re safer.”

They wound their way through the streets, never running in one direction for long. The part of the city they were in seemed disused and nearly abandoned. There was trash along the edges, but much of it seemed to have been there for a while.

“Quasar,” he gasped after what seemed like twenty minutes of running. He jerked his head towards Barriss, who was struggling to keep up. “We have to stop.”

“Okay,” he said, walking back to them. “Are you okay?”

She nodded, leaning forward. “I think,” she said between gasps.

“This is as good a place as any,” he said and looked up, flaring twice.

“A signal?” Ben asked.

Anakin nodded. “We always have someone watching the satellites. They’ll send someone to pick us up.”

“Are you sure that they’ll get here before Dooku comes looking?” Ben asked, voice low.

“Good point,” Anakin said and motioned towards a building that seemed to be falling in, but still offered protection from the street. He led the way and pushed the door in.

Ben looked at the doorjamb as he passed and glanced at Anakin with a raised eyebrow. ‘It was locked,’ he mouthed.

Anakin shrugged sheepishly.

Barriss settled against the wall, yawning, and Anakin posted himself by the window.

“Where are you from, Barriss?” Ben asked as he knelt in front of her. “Australia?”

She nodded. “A city named Darwin on the northern coast.”

“Do you have any family there?”

Barriss shook her head. “I was a foster kid and between families when they nabbed me.”

“How old are you?” Anakin asked from his spot across the room.

“What’s the date?” she asked.

Ben glanced back at Anakin. “April first.”

Barriss sighed, her head dropping forward. “They held me for four months. I’m eighteen.”

Anakin looked over. “We’ll get you in contact with someone who can help, whatever you decide to do. You’ll be safe with them watching out for you.”

Barriss nodded and brought her knees to her chin and hugged them tight.

“How long till they get here?” Ben asked.

“Soon,” Anakin whispered. “I’ll let you know when I see headlights.”

Ben nodded and looked back at Barriss. But the miserable girl brought back memories of his own time with Dooku. He rose and joined Anakin. Together, they watched the street.

“It’ll be okay,” Anakin said.

It was hard for Ben to swallow. “Can you really promise that?”

“No,” he said. “But I can do my best to protect you and to understand.”

“You’re still mad?” 

Anakin hesitated. “More frustrated, I think. It may take time.”

Ben nodded. Headlights lit the street and a car pulled in front of their building.

“That’s our ride,” Anakin said and crossed the room to help Barriss up.

Ben led the way outside to a dark sedan with tinted windows. He opened the door and glanced in the front to see Rex in the driver’s seat. The man looked back at him, face oddly relaxed. Anakin pushed him into the backseat and Barriss behind him before he shut the door behind himself.

Rex’s eyes focused on Barriss. He cleared his throat. “Headquarters, boss?”

Anakin nodded and they started moving.

Ben’s heart jumped into his throat. The Order’s Headquarters. He was both curious and afraid. A hand gripped his shoulder and squeezed. He looked over at Anakin who smiled encouragingly at him.

“It’ll be okay,” he whispered.

Barriss shifted between them and Ben choked back laughter. Anakin’s cheeks had a glow that had nothing to do with his powers.

Rex drove the car into an empty parking garage. They went down and he stopped the car in the last parking spot beside a wall. All four got out and Barriss and Ben looked around.

“Wait for it,” Anakin whispered into his ear. Ben looked up at him just as a door hidden in a shadowed corner opened, spilling light onto them.

“Welcome to the Order,” a dark-skinned man said from the doorway. “You can call me Quinlan. If you’d come with me?”

“I’ll see you soon,” Anakin said. He leaned in and lowered his voice. “You’re safe here.”

“Soon,” he agreed, nodding. He turned and went to Quinlan, Barriss following closely.

“Can you contact Ahsoka for me?” he heard Anakin ask Rex before the door shut behind him.

“We have a medic present to ensure that the two of you are physically well after your imprisonment.”

They turned a corner and Ben was wrapped in a pair of arms. He blinked and looked down at the shaking brown neck and shoulder of the person holding him.

“Bant, that’s enough.”

The other nurse let go, dashing tears from her eyes. He looked up and saw Che, a stern look on her face. “Why are you two here?”

“Bant, if you could go with the young lady?” Che asked.

Bant nodded quickly and motioned Barriss to a door that they shut behind them.

“Miss Che?”

“You can call me Vokara outside of work,” she said gently. “We were worried about you.”

“You work with the Order?” he asked as she led him into his own exam room.

“Yes. I have for longer than you’ve been in this city,” she said.

“Then you know?”

“About your past?” He nodded. “Yes, and it changes nothing.”

“But-”

“Ben Kenobi,” she said as she sat him down. “I’ve known you for three years and you’ve done nothing but put others first. Does that sound like some villain to you?”

Ben snorted, but shook his head.

“Why would someone with a bad past go into a field to help people?” she asked.

He looked down at his lap. “I wanted to atone.”

“And that makes you so much more,” she said, nodding. “Now can I do your exam?”

“Yes, Miss Che.”

“Didn’t I tell you to call me by my first name?”

He grinned. “Yes, Miss Che.”

She huffed, but smiled down at him as she picked up a clipboard. They ran through the exam quickly, familiar as it was, till Vokara was satisfied.

A knock on the door interrupted them.

“You’re finished and okay,” she said and glanced to the door. “I’m pretty sure I know who that is.”

Ben stood and opened the door to Anakin, dressed once more in his jeans and leather jacket. The man looked at the head nurse and back down at him. “Are we good to go?”

Vokara sighed. “I’m required to say that you should stay in a safe house at least for tonight, but I know that you won’t listen.”

Anakin scrubbed the back of his head. “I was going to take us to a safe place, actually.”

Her eyebrows rose. “What’s different this time?”

Anakin glanced at Ben and away, his cheeks growing pink. Ben found his own were growing warm.

Vokara snorted behind him. “You’re both free to go. Try to stay out of trouble.”

Anakin led him out of the room and down the hall. He stopped by an open door and nodded for Ben to look inside.

Ahsoka was sitting next to a cleaned up Barriss. A weight seemed to have been lifted from the young girl’s shoulders as she spoke with the animated girl.

“I’ve been training her so she wouldn’t start going it on her own,” Anakin whispered. “I knew if anyone could connect with Barriss, it would be Ahsoka.”

They stood, watching the two girls for a long moment. “I am going to have to reiterate the importance of being aware of your surroundings, though, I see.”

Ben laughed and they walked away. “So where are we going?”

“Probably the safest place in the whole city,” Anakin answered. “Rex is taking us there.”

“Does Rex ever have any time off?”

Anakin laughed. “He’s been telling me that keeping me alive and in one piece is a twenty-four-hour job.”

They stepped back out into the parking garage, where Rex was leaning against the car.

“Everything good?” he asked, pushing away and pulling his keys out. 

Anakin nodded. “Clean bill of health.”

Rex narrowed his eyes. “Even you?”

He shrugged. “It’s been over six hours since I got my injuries. You know me.”

Rex sighed, but unlocked the car for them before he got in himself.

Anakin held the door open for him and Ben slid in. Anakin followed, keeping a space between them.

Ben stared out his window as they drove down the street. His eyes drifted closed and he fell into a light sleep. A hand touched his shoulder and he jerked awake.

“We’re here,” Anakin said softly. “It won’t take long to get you to a proper bed.”

He smiled before a yawn cracked his jaw open. “Eager?”

A smile touched one side of Anakin’s mouth. “Come on. Tell Rex to enjoy his night.”

Ben shifted and opened his door. “Thank you, Rex.”

He looked back at the two men in the rearview mirror. “Thanks for helping Anakin escape.”

Ben didn’t know what to say, so he shut the door behind him and followed Anakin inside the building. Once they were inside, Rex drove away.

“Mr. Skywalker, it’s been a while,” the man at the desk said. “And you have a friend this time. I’ll go ahead and let Miss Amidala know that you are here.”

“We’re at the Mayor’s apartment?” Ben whispered.

Anakin looked around before answering. “Yes, we’re at Padme’s.”

“This is the safest place in the city?”

“There are reasons. None of which I can really say in public,” he said, lowering his voice. “I just need you to trust me. Can you do that?”

Ben stared up the few inches that separated them. “Yes,” he breathed. 

Anakin’s eyes locked onto his. Both their breath caught in their throats and they drew closer.

“Mr. Skywalker, Miss Amidala gave her permission for the both of you to go upstairs,” the man said, pointing to the elevator.

Anakin nodded his thanks and took Ben’s hand, pulling him to the elevator. Even when they were closed inside, he didn’t let go.

“Padme… She’s intense and passionate, but it’s only because she cares,” Anakin said softly.

Ben nodded and the door opened. A streak of color shot inside and leapt on Anakin, making the man let go and laugh.

“Ben, I’d like you to meet Artoo,” Anakin said, craning his head away from the tongue trying to clean his nasal passages.

Ben stared as Anakin carried the dog further inside the apartment. “Artoo?” he repeated before finally following.

“Padme,” Anakin called, setting the fluffy dog on the couch before ruffling its shaggy fur. “Thanks for letting us stay.”

The woman came into the room from what Ben guessed was the kitchen, wiping her hands on a hand towel. Another woman followed her.

“We’re all happy that you’re okay,” Padme said and looked over at Ben. “Both of you.”

“Thank you,” Ben said.

Artoo hopped off the couch and loped over to the man. He sniffed at him and Ben held his hand out. The dog hesitated before licking his fingers. Ben smiled, scratching him behind the ear with his other hand. With an excited yip, Artoo leapt up and Ben fell back, the dog on top of him, showering him with wet, slobbery kisses.

“Artoo,” Anakin yelped, trying to pull the dog up. He froze as Ben started to laugh.

“Artoo has spoken,” the woman beside Padme said, stepping forward. “I can stand by that endorsement.”

Anakin managed to pull Artoo off and Ben sat up. The woman helped pull him up to his feet.

“Nice to meet you,” she said, shaking his hand. “I’m Sabe, Padme’s fiance.”

“And the best cook in the city,” Anakin added.

“Speaking of, dinner first, then sleep,” Padme said. “I don’t even want to know how long it’s been since the two of you ate.”

She pulled the two of them into the kitchen where Ben’s mouth watered at the aroma. Pasta with chicken and white sauce had just been plated as the food was still steaming. His stomach growled.

The first bite made him think he was in heaven. He looked across the table to see Anakin devouring his. He bit his lip to keep from laughing and continued eating his own.

“So Anakin already knows, but you have options. We have two couches, one with a pullout bed. He knows where the bedding is. However you want to sleep, it’s up to you,” Sabe said, leaning back against the counter.

Padme covered a yawn, nodding. “I’m sorry that we’re leaving you so quickly, but I have work early tomorrow.”

Anakin swallowed and wiped his mouth before standing. “Thank you again for letting us stay.” He hugged her and Ben looked away.

“I’m happy that both of you are okay,” she said, voice choked.

“Hey, you know a little thing like abduction wouldn’t get me to stop bugging you,” he replied, a gentle smile on his lips.

She laughed and smacked his shoulder. “Jerk.”

“Good night, all,” Sabe said, stepping forward and wrapping an arm around Padme’s waist.

They murmured as the two women left the room. Soon, Anakin and Ben had finished their meal and Anakin washed their dishes.

“You want to ask something?” Anakin whispered. 

“You and Padme, were you ever together?” he whispered back.

Anakin tilted his head back. “I met Padme when I was ten. Her family really helped my mom and me out of a bad spot. After that we were inseparable. We tried when we were teenagers. Everyone said it was inevitable. But it didn’t seem right. We weren’t what each other needed from a significant other.”

He turned around and grinned at Ben, tilting his head in the direction the women had disappeared. “You should have seen them when they met. First time I’d ever seen Padme so flustered.”

“They seem like a good match,” Ben said.

Anakin nodded. “She doesn’t know it, but Sabe already called Padme’s secretary and had her schedule rearranged so she can sleep tomorrow. She’ll act like it upsets her in the morning because she takes her duties so seriously, but they both know that she’s thankful.”

“It’s happened before?”

Anakin grinned. “She’s a warrior and I’m reckless from what I hear. Ready for bed?”

Ben stood, his joints cracking. “More than.”

Anakin led him back into the main room where he started pulling the cushions off of one of the couches and then the bed out from underneath.

“You can have the bed,” he said. “Both are comfortable, but the bed is a bit better.”

“The bedding?” Ben asked.

Anakin nodded towards an ottoman in the corner. Ben lifted the top and found folded sheets, blankets, and a few pillows. They made up the bed and the couch and were soon laying down in the dark.

Ben stared up at the ceiling, suddenly not as tired as he was before.

“Do you remember anything before Dooku took you?”

Ben waited a few breaths, thinking. “Not much. I think I grew up in a small village near a river? Somewhere in Europe, if my accent is anything to go by.”

“What can you remember?”

Ben swallowed. “The cold. It was really cold. And dark. When I could finally see, everything around me was in rubble. I wandered until Dooku found me.”

“I’m sorry.” 

Ben shook his head. “Also… my name. My name was Obi-Wan Kenobi. It’s not very different, but…”

For several moments the only sound either of them could hear was their breathing. 

“I can’t blame you,” Anakin admitted. “I’m just having trouble wrapping my head around it.”

“What does that mean for us?”

“I don’t know,” he said.


	6. And I'd Give Up Forever To Touch You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have an idea of how long this is going to be and we're over halfway there. And I finally get to start earning this fic the rating!!! Enjoy!
> 
> If there's mistakes, forgive me. My editing program stopped working right before I was finished and I really wanted to get this out.

Someone was breathing in his face. And there was a weight on his chest.

Ben opened his eyes and saw a black nose right before his eyes. His eyes focused on Artoo laying beside him, paws in the air. A grumble from his chest made him look down to see a pale yellow cat with quite possibly the most irritated expression he’d ever seen on a feline.

“They’re both traitors, Artoo and Threepio.”

He looked up and saw Anakin and Sabe sitting on the other couch, each with a cup of coffee.

“Do you want a cup of tea?” Anakin asked.

He nodded. “Yes, please.”

Anakin rose and went into the kitchen as Ben rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“I don’t know exactly what happened,” Sabe said, making him look up. “And I won’t act like I do. But the past few days is the happiest I’ve seen Anakin and, I think if I knew you better, the same would be true for you.”

“You’re not wrong,” he said, looking through the door Anakin had gone through. “I… like him very much, but it’s his decision to make.” He snorted. “I’ve tried controlling the situation already, and it didn’t work at all.”

Sabe laughed. “Anakin only does what he wants to do.”

They looked at each other and dissolved into laughter again.

“You’re talking about me, aren’t you?” Anakin said as he returned, handing Ben his cup of tea.

“Oh, someone has to keep your ego in check,” Sabe said as he sat back down beside her.

“What ego?”

“Anakin,” she said. “We’ve had this argument before.”

“Oh, shut up.”

Ben smiled into his cup. He sipped the tea and paused. Anakin knew how he liked his tea. He’d been paying attention.

Sabe cleared her throat. “The Order sent confirmation this morning. The building that you were held in was cleared. They’re still looking for them, but nothing has been found yet that will help identify their whereabouts.”

“And our apartments?” Anakin asked. “Have they been cleared?”

“Yours has, Anakin,” she said, sending a sympathetic look to Ben. “Ben, they want to keep yours under surveillance at least one more day, just in case.”

“I didn’t expect anything else,” he said, moving Threepio aside and uncovering his legs. “I can stay at the hospital.”

“Or you can stay with me.”

Ben stared at Anakin. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

Anakin shifted his weight. “I don’t think it’s a bad idea.”

Ben found himself nodding. “Okay.”

“Well, I’d love to stay and watch you two dance around each other, but I have to get to City Hall. Lunch isn’t going to make itself,” Sabe said as she stood. “Lock up as you’re leaving.”

“Will do,” Anakin said to her back as she walked away. They soon heard the door shut behind her.

Ben sniffed his shirt. “Would it be possible to get a change of clothes on the way?”

“Oh, of course,” Anakin said, crossing the room and digging in a drawer. He tossed back a shirt and some sweatpants. Underwear and socks quickly followed. “I spend a lot of time here. It’s okay if you still want to pick some more up after we leave.”

“No, this is okay,” Ben said. “Where’s the bathroom?”

Anakin rattled off the simple directions and soon Ben was looking at himself in the mirror. A toothbrush and toothpaste had been left out for him.

He remembered looking at himself after the fire. At the scared, too young kid that had just torn his mask away. He’d wanted nothing more than to drop it in the trash, yet he’d kept it. He still had it hidden away in his apartment.

Lines were starting to appear around his eyes. It’d been a decade and he couldn’t really see the kid that he’d been. In Anakin’s clothes and seeing the changes his body had gone through, it was becoming easier to think that he was leaving that person behind.

He left the bathroom, dirty clothes in hand. Anakin handed him a bag that already held his. 

“We’re borrowing one of Padme’s cars,” Anakin said. “The Order has mine. Says it’s too recognizable.”

“At least they’re trying to keep you safe.”

“And you,” he said, holding the door open. “They want you safe, too, Ben.”

He followed him, but didn’t reply. They went downstairs and to the private parking garage under the building. 

“Which car are we taking?” Ben asked. “And please tell me that not all of these are hers.”

“No, it’s the whole building’s,” he said, holding his arm up and pressing the key fob. A grey sedan’s lights flickered. “That one.”

The seats were plush and luxurious. The windows were tinted dark. Anakin turned the car on, the engine purring quietly, and drove out of the building.

Ben watched Anakin as he drove. He was relaxed, hands loose on the steering wheel. His expression was calm and open. Anakin’s fingers twitched under his gaze. “You’re staring.”

“Sorry,” Ben said. “I can stop.”

“No,” Anakin said. “No, it’s okay.”

Ben saw his muscles tensing and his movements becoming jerky as he checked his mirrors. “I’m sorry if I make you uncomfortable. I can stay somewhere else.”

“No. Ben, I want you to stay with me,” he said. He glanced over and parked the car. “I know you now, not then. You’re the same person I met at the ER. It was a long time ago and you can’t change it. And I’d be a hypocritical ass if I made any more of a big deal over it.” He tilted his head back, hands falling into his lap. “I’m trying. I feel the same way about you as before. I just… I might need some time to get used to it.”

“Thank you,” Ben whispered.

“If you ever want to talk about it, you know where to find me,” he said. “For now, we’re here.”

Ben looked out at the apartment building. It was nicely kept and clean. He got out and they went into the building together. Four floors up and down the hall, Anakin led him into an apartment.

It was larger and nicer than he expected. The walls were painted in pale cool colors and much of the furniture was dark browns. He glanced at Anakin, trying to relate the man with his apartment.

Anakin rolled his eyes. “Padme decorated it,” he explained. “I don’t spend much time here, so there’s no point in redecorating.”

“That explains it,” he said as they went further in. They stopped in the main room, not looking at each other.

“Would you like something to drink?” Anakin spoke up.

“Water, please,” he said.

“Okay, um, you can sit down,” he said, gesturing to the couch before he disappeared into the kitchen. He returned with two glasses of water and handed one to Ben as he sat down beside him.

Ben sipped his water, shifting in the silence.

“This is the first time that we’ve been alone with each other,” Anakin said, setting his cup down on the table beside him.

“Well, there was when we were trapped together,” he replied.

“Ben, shut up,” Anakin said, leaning forward and catching him by the shirt collar. “Fuck waiting any longer. I want you now, everything else be damned.”

He was pulled in and their lips met in a searing kiss. Water splashed out of his glass as he set it down on a table without looking. When Anakin released him, he inhaled sharply.

“Anakin, are you-”

“If you say one more word of that sentence,” Anakin growled. He visibly took a breath before continuing. “You’ve spent your whole life being told what to do. This time, do what you really want.”

Ben bit his lip to keep his smile from growing too wide. “You. I want you.”

“I think we can arrange that,” Anakin said as Ben pulled him back in.

He cradled Anakin’s jaw and kissed him carefully at first. Anakin pushed back, wanting more, and Ben deepened their kiss. His hands slid down, caressing and stroking Anakin’s muscles as the other man held on to him.

“Ben,” Anakin gasped as the man popped the button on his jeans open. 

“Call me Obi-Wan,” he growled as his hand wrapped around Anakin’s cock.

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin breathed, pushing a hand into the other man’s hair. 

Ben dipped his head down to Anakin’s neck, scraping his teeth against his skin. Anakin trembled against him, thrusting into Ben’s fist. He kissed the skin beneath his mouth and then his lips before pushing him back against the couch and leaning over his lap.

"Obi-Wan, if you don't stop staring and start doing something, I'm going to pin you to this couch and ride you till we both collapse," Anakin growled.

Lightheaded didn't even begin to describe how those words made Ben's body react. "Another time," he groaned as he dropped his head down to Anakin's cock and licked the head.

"Better, much better," Anakin said, head tossed to the side. "Keep going."

Ben reached up and found Anakin's hand and took it, threading it through his hair. He sucked the cock into his mouth and started bobbing his head.

Anakin gasped above him and tugged the strands of Ben’s hair, pulling him closer. Ben’s hands clenched at Anakin’s hips as he swallowed his groan.

“Obi-Wan,” he sighed. “God, your mouth.”

Ben pulled back for a breath and pulled his dick out of his pants. He wrapped one fist around himself and the other around the base of Anakin’s and dropped back down, sucking as much as he could into his mouth.

Anakin absolutely keened above him, thrusting his hips forward. “I-I’m not going to last long,” he cried.

Ben fisted himself faster as he sucked harder. He knew he wouldn’t either. 

Anakin rapped him on the shoulder with his free hand, tugging on his hair with his other. “Obi-Wan,” he cried as his body tensed and he came.

He swallowed and felt the man trembling beneath him. He pulled a few more times and came on Anakin’s legs beneath him.

He pulled off, breathing hard and grinned at Anakin who dropped his head back with a laugh. 

“So,” Anakin finally said. “Obi-Wan?”

He winced. “Maybe just in private. I’ve gone by Ben for so long.”

“Which do you prefer?” Anakin asked, a lazy hand laying on the other man’s hip.

He entangled their fingers together. “I don’t know. It’s like how you said. I have always done what other people have told me to do. All I do know is that I like it when you call me that name.”

“Okay,” Anakin nodded. “Now is this, us like this, okay to happen more often?”

Ben nodded. “More than,” he whispered, leaning in to kiss him again. Anakin laughed and kissed back.

“Food first and then we can spend the rest of the day in bed or whatever you want,” he said, springing up. He pulled his shirt off and shimmied out of his soiled jeans before he grinned down at Ben. “I make some killer eggs.”

“Do you want some help?”

“Oh, no. You’re staying here where I have you. I won’t be long,” Anakin said, backing out of the room. 

“You’re cooking naked? Please tell me you have curtains.”

“Like Padme would allow me not to.”

Ben laughed and tilted his head back, a smile on his lips.


End file.
